Sushi Para Iniciantes  Adaptação
by Rita C. Fonseca
Summary: A vida de Isabella Swan, Tanya Denali e Rosalie Hale de um jeito que você nunca viu. - SINOPSE COMPLETA NO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO!
1. Sinopse

Três mulheres, cujas vidas estão interligadas, vivendo numa mesma cidade...

Tanya Denali está "atolada" em Dublin, lançando a revista Collen, quando deveria estar vestindo Prada da cabeça aos pés e agitando em Londres. Mas será que ela está infeliz? Bom, isso ela não diria por nada neste mundo.

Isabella Swan é a Rainha dos Problemas: bolsas aos montões, mas cintura e namorado, que é bom, neca! E, lá no fundo, a sensação de que tem alguma coisa faltando na sua vida.

Rosalie Hale deveria ser um modelo de felicidade: casada com o seu príncipe encantado, tem dois filhos adoráveis e uma casa maravilhosa. Mas, então, por que nos últimos tempos anda sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de beijar um sapo? (Trocando em miúdos: de dormir com um sapo.)

Sushi é um livro sobre a busca da felicidade. E ensina que, quando você deixa as coisas ferverem sob a superfície por tempo demais, mais cedo ou mais tarde elas acabam transbordando...


	2. Apresentação

**VOCÊ CONHECE ESSAS TRÊS MULHERES?**

**Tanya**

Esqueça o sol, este ilustre desconhecido - _eu_ é que nasci para brilhar! Superpoderosa, avanço pela corda bamba do sucesso usando salto dez, sem jamais perder o equilíbrio. (Bem, às vezes dou uma balançadinha, mas ninguém percebe, porque as pernas são mais rápidas do que os olhos.) Mas cuidado, garoto, eu sou perigosa! Afinal, o lema de uma Guerreira do Glamour é: os fins justificam as meias (de seda.) E rufem os tambores! Estou prestes a encarar o maior desafio da minha carreira jornalística - criar uma revista feminina trans-lum-bran-te... _ah, não!_  
Com meia dúzia de caipiras como assessores e uma verba em que faltam vários zeros, numa aldeola onde Judas perdeu as botas. Bom, pelo menos isso, porque as botas _não eram_ de Manolo Blahnik!  
Será que, pela primeira vez, deixarei a minha peteca de plumas de pavão cair?  
Façam suas apostas!

**Bella**  
Ah, meu Deus, estou uma pilha! (Até aí, nada de novo sob o sol - afinal, quando é que _não_ estou uma pilha?) Hoje tenho uma entrevista de emprego numa revista e já pedi ao tarô um _trailer_ dos próximos capítulos. Mas, também, a vida é tão difícil - ainda mais para nós, piscianas hipersensíveis -, que só mesmo apelando para astros, anjos & cia. Só não sei se as estrelas são páreo para a minha falta de experiência... e de cintura! (E de auto-estima. Já deu pra notar, né?) Ah, quem me dera ser como a minha amiga Rosalie - esta, sim, é uma deusa para mortal nenhum botar defeito. E casada com um cara que, só de olhar, a gente se abana com o leque e pede os sais! E pensar que, onze anos atrás, Emmett foi _meu_...  
Faz uma mentalização positiva pra mim, amiga - hoje é o meu grande dia!

**Rosalie**  
Ultimamente, ando numa dúvida hamletiana: sou ou não sou feliz?  
Bella vive dizendo que a minha vida é a oitava maravilha do mundo, só porque o meu currículo inclui um maridão apaixonado, dois filhotes foférrimos e uma mansão cinematográfica. A questão é que, depois de onze anos afogada neste mar de rosas, tudo que vejo é um chato que só pensa naquilo, dois demônios que invadem a cozinha às seis da manhã e não deixam panela sobre panela, e um monte de papéis de parede que todo dia continuam da mesma cor!  
Alguma coisa tem que mudar. E logo!  
Afinal, é o que sempre acontece com as heroínas dos romances que leio - quando estão à beira de um ataque de nervos, o _happy end_ bate à sua porta. Ora, por que com esta filha de Deus haveria de ser diferente?

**DESCUBRA COM ELAS O SEGREDO DA FELICIDADE!**


	3. Prólogo

Três mulheres, cujas vidas estão interligadas, vivendo numa mesma cidade...

Tanya Denali está "atolada" em Dublin, lançando a revista Collen, quando deveria estar vestindo Prada da cabeça aos pés e agitando em Londres. Mas será que ela está infeliz? Bom, isso ela não diria por nada neste mundo.

Isabella Swan é a Rainha dos Problemas: bolsas aos montões, mas cintura e namorado, que é bom, neca! E, lá no fundo, a sensação de que tem alguma coisa faltando na sua vida.

Rosalie Hale deveria ser um modelo de felicidade: casada com o seu príncipe encantado, tem dois filhos adoráveis e uma casa maravilhosa. Mas, então, por que nos últimos tempos anda sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de beijar um sapo? (Trocando em miúdos: de dormir com um sapo.)

Sushi é um livro sobre a busca da felicidade. E ensina que, quando você deixa as coisas ferverem sob a superfície por tempo demais, mais cedo ou mais tarde elas acabam transbordando...


	4. Primeiro Capítulo

**Capítulo 1**

Algo estava no ar havia semanas na redação da revista _Femme_, uma sensação de que um terremoto estava prestes a acontecer. As especulações chegaram ao auge quando se confirmou que Carlisle Werkheiser, o diretor superintendente da Randolph Media nos Estados Unidos, fora visto perambulando pelo último andar, à procura do banheiro dos homens. Pelo visto, acabara de chegar a Londres, do escritório central em Nova York.  
_Está acontecendo_. Tanya fechou os punhos de empolgação. _Está finalmente acontecendo, acontecendo de verdade!_  
Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, veio o telefonema. Será que Tanya não daria um pulo lá em cima para conhecer Carlisle Werkheiser e Aro Hollingsworth, o diretor superintendente da Randolph Media na Inglaterra.  
― É pra já! ― berrou ela, batendo com o telefone.  
Seus colegas não se deram sequer ao trabalho de levantar os olhos. Pessoas batendo com o telefone e berrando em seguida eram figurinhas fáceis no jogo da revista. De mais a mais, estavam presos no Inferno da Data do Fechamento da Edição ― se não conseguissem fechar a edição daquele mês até o fim da tarde, perderiam o espaço na gráfica e seriam desbancados novamente por sua arquirival _Marie Claire_. Mas Tanya estava pouco se importando, pensou, mancando em direção ao elevador, pois não teria mais um emprego ali depois daquele dia. Teria um muito melhor, em outro lugar.  
Fizeram Tanya esperar vinte e cinco minutos do lado de fora da sala da diretoria. Afinal, Aro e Carlisle eram homens muito importantes.  
― Será que já não podemos deixá-la entrar? ― perguntou Aro a Carlisle, quando achou que já tinham feito hora o bastante.  
― Só se passaram vinte e cinco minutos desde que a chamamos ― observou Carlisle, mal-humorado. Era óbvio que Aro Hollingsworth não se dava conta de o quanto _ele_, Carlisle, era importante.  
― Desculpe, achei que já tinha se passado mais tempo. Não gostaria de me mostrar outra vez como melhorar minha tacada?

Quando Aro e Carlisle finalmente deram permissão a Tanya para entrar, estavam sentados por trás de uma mesa de nogueira medindo aproximadamente um quilômetro de comprimento. Sua figura era de uma imponência assustadora.  
― Sente-se, Tanya. ― Carlisle Werkheisermeneou gentilmente a cabeça, que parecia uma bala de prata.  
Tanya sentou-se. Alisou para trás os cabelos cor de caramelo, com isso realçando seus reflexos cor de mel gratuitos. _Gratuitos_ porque ela vivia incluindo o nome do salão na seção "Fique de Olho" da revista.  
Acomodando-se na poltrona, trançou graciosamente os pés calçados com sapatos Patrick Cox. Os sapatos eram de um número pequeno demais para ela ― não importava quantas vezes pedisse à assessoria de imprensa da Patrick Cox para mandar um par trinta e nove, eles sempre mandavam um trinta e oito. Mas sapatos Patrick Cox de salto agulha grátis são sapatos Patrick Cox de salto agulha grátis. Que importância tinha um detalhe ridículo como a dor excruciante?  
― Obrigado por subir até aqui. ― Carlisle sorriu. Tanya achou melhor retribuir o sorriso. Os sorrisos eram uma mercadoria, como tudo o mais, uma coisa que só se dá em troca de algo útil, mas ela ponderou que nesse caso valeria a pena. Afinal, não era todo dia que uma mulher era nomeada redatora-chefe da revista _Manhattan_ e transferida para Nova York. Por esse motivo, curvou os lábios e mostrou os dentes brancos como pérolas. (Assim mantidos graças ao estoque de um ano da pasta Rembrandt que fora doado para um concurso a ser promovido entre as leitoras, mas que Tanya achou que seria mais útil no seu banheiro.)  
― Você já está na _Femme_ há... ― Carlisle olhou para as folhas grampeadas à sua frente. ― ...quatro anos?  
― Vai fazer quatro anos mês que vem ― murmurou Tanya, com um misto de deferência e autoconfiança estrategicamente dosadas.  
― E é editora há quase dois anos?  
― Dois anos maravilhosos ― confirmou Tanya, resistindo ao impulso de enfiar os dedos na garganta e vomitar.

― E você só tem vinte e nove anos ― admirou-se Carlisle. ― Bem, como você sabe, aqui na Randolph Media nós recompensamos os esforços de nossos funcionários.  
Tanya recebeu essa mentira deslavada com um piscar de olhos simpático. Como muitas empresas do mundo ocidental, a Randolph Media recompensava os esforços de seus funcionários com salários baixos, cargas de trabalho cada vez maiores, rebaixamentos e demissões sumárias.  
Mas Tanya era diferente. Estava em quite com a _Femme_, tendo feito sacrifícios que nem ela mesma pretendera fazer: pegar no batente às sete da manhã quase todos os dias, fazer jornadas de trabalho de doze, treze, quatorze horas seguidas, e ainda comparecer a reuniões de imprensa à noite, quando finalmente desligava seu computador. Muitas vezes ia trabalhar aos sábados e domingos, e até mesmo em feriados que caíam na segunda. Os porteiros tinham ódio dela, pois sempre que queria vir ao escritório, um deles era obrigado a ir trabalhar para abrir a porta e, portanto, perder sua pelada de sábado à tarde ou sua excursão familiar a Brent Cross no feriado.  
― Temos uma vaga na Randolph Media ― disse Carlisle, com ar importante. ― Seria um desafio maravilhoso, Tanya.  
_Já sei_, pensou ela, irritada. _Vai direto ao ponto_.  
― Obrigaria o funcionário a se mudar para outro país, o que poderia ser um problema para o cônjuge.  
― Sou solteira. ― Tanya foi brusca.  
Aro franziu a testa, surpreso, e pensou nos dez paus em que fora obrigado a morrer alguns anos atrás para a vaquinha de presente de casamento de alguém. Podia jurar que fora para Tanya, mas talvez não, talvez sua memória já não fosse mais o que era antigamente...  
― Estamos procurando uma diretora para uma nova revista ― prosseguiu Carlisle.  
Uma _nova_ revista? Tanya perdeu completamente o rebolado. _Mas a Manhattan é editada há setenta anos!_ Enquanto quebrava a cabeça tentando decifrar as implicações da notícia, Carlisle desfechou o golpe final:  
― Você seria obrigada a se mudar para Dublin.

O choque produziu um zumbido abafado em sua cabeça, como se seus ouvidos estivessem tapados. Uma sensação de alienação, mescla de dormência e confusão mental. A única realidade era a súbita dor em seus dedos do pé massacrados.  
― Dublin? ― Ela ouviu sua própria voz abafada perguntar. Talvez... talvez... talvez se referissem a Dublin, em Nova York.  
― Dublin, na Irlanda ― disse Carlisle Werkheiser, como se sua voz saísse de um túnel longo e ecoante, enterrando de uma vez por todas a última esperança de Tanya.  
_Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo comigo._  
― Irlanda?  
― Um lugarzinho chuvoso do outro lado do mar da Irlanda ― informou Aro, solícito.  
― Onde bebem à beça ― disse Tanya, num fio de voz.  
― E falam pelos cotovelos. É esse o lugar. Uma economia em pleno crescimento e uma grande população de jovens. A pesquisa de mercado indica que o lugar está em ponto de bala para uma nova revista voltada para a mulher independente. E queremos que você crie essa revista para nós, Tanya.  
Olhavam para ela, cheios de expectativa. Ela sabia que a praxe seria gaguejar murmúrios chorosos e surpresos sobre a gratidão que sentia pela imensa confiança que depositavam nela e a grande esperança que nutria de justificar a fé que tinham em sua pessoa.  
― Hum, que bom... Obrigada.  
― Nosso portfólio irlandês é impressionante ― gabou-se Carlisle. ― Editamos a _Noiva Hibérnica_, a _Saúde Celta_, a _Interiores Gaélicos_, a _Jardinagem Irlandesa_, a _Juízo Católico_...  
― Não, a _Juízo Católico_ está para fechar ― interrompeu-o Aro. ― As vendas estão despencando.  
― a _Tricô Gaélico_ ― prosseguiu Carlisle, que não se interessava por más notícias ―, a _Carro Celta_, a _Batata_, que é a nossa revista irlandesa de culinária, a _Bricolagem à Moda da Casa_ e a _Super Hiber_.  
― _Super Hiper?_ ― Tanya se forçou a perguntar. Era recomendável não parar de falar.

― _Super Hiber_ ― corrigiu-a Barry. ― Abreviatura de _Super Hibérnico_. Uma revista para o homem jovem. Uma mescla da _Loaded_ com a _Arena_.  
― Qual vai ser o nome?  
― Pensamos em _Collen._ Jovem, batalhadora, descolada, sexy, é assim que a imaginamos. Principalmente sexy, Tanya. Mas não intelectual demais. Pode ir tratando de esquecer as matérias deprimentes do tipo circuncisão feminina ou a falta de liberdade das mulheres no Afeganistão. Essa não é a nossa leitora-alvo.  
― Você quer uma revista burra?  
― Agora você disse tudo! ― Carlisle ficou radiante.  
― Mas eu nunca estive na Irlanda, não sei nada sobre o lugar...  
― Exatamente! ― concordou Carlisle. ― É justamente o que queremos: nenhum preconceito, só uma abordagem original e honesta. O mesmo salário, um pacote de remanejamento generoso, você começa daqui a duas semanas, na segunda.  
― _Duas semanas?_ Mas isso quase não me deixa tempo...  
― Ouvi dizer que você tem uma capacidade de organização fantástica. ― Os olhos de Carlisle brilharam, cruéis. ― Me impressione. Alguma pergunta?  
Ela não conseguiu se conter. Normalmente sorriria enquanto a faca era revirada, porque a dor era um preço pequeno a ser pago, comparada com o que estava em jogo. Mas agora estava em estado de choque.  
― E o cargo de redatora-chefe na _Manhattan_?  
Aro e Carlisle se entreolharam.  
― Tia Silvano, da _New Yorker_, foi a candidata escolhida ― admitiu Carlisle, mal-humorado.  
Tanya assentiu. Sentia-se como se seu mundo tivesse acabado. Como uma autômata, levantou-se para sair.  
― Quando tenho que dar uma resposta? ― perguntou.  
Aro e Carlisle tornaram a se entreolhar.  
Por fim, Carlisle se incumbiu de responder:  
― Já contratamos alguém para seu cargo atual.

O mundo entrou em câmera lenta quando Tanya compreendeu que se tratava de um fato consumado. Não tinha absolutamente nenhum poder de decisão sobre o assunto. Presa no grito que não conseguia soltar, demorou vários segundos para compreender que não lhe restava mais nada a fazer, a não ser sair mancando do aposento.  
― Está a fim de uma partida de golfe? ― perguntou Aro a Carlisle, quando ela saiu.  
― Adoraria, mas não posso. Tenho que ir a Dublin entrevistar os candidatos para os outros cargos.  
― Quem é o diretor superintendente irlandês atual? ― perguntou Aro.  
Carlisle franziu o cenho. Aro deveria saber.  
― Um cara chamado Edward Cullen.  
― Ah, aquele. Meio rebelde.  
― Não acho. ― Carlisle era inimigo ferrenho dos rebeldes. ― Pelo menos, acho bom não ser.

Tanya tentou dourar a pílula. Jamais admitiria que estava decepcionada. Ainda mais depois de todos os sacrifícios que fizera.  
Mas não se pode tapar o sol com a peneira. Dublin não era Nova York, não importa de que ângulo se olhasse para a questão. E o "generoso" pacote de remanejamento justificaria um processo por propaganda enganosa. Pior ainda, ela teria que renunciar ao seu celular. Seu _celular_! Era como se um membro de seu corpo fosse ser amputado.  
Nenhuma das colegas de Tanya ficou exatamente inconsolável com sua partida. Ela jamais deixara nenhuma delas usar seus sapatos Patrick Cox uma vezinha sequer, nem mesmo as que calçavam trinta e oito. E a prodigalidade de seus comentários venenosos e maledicentes havia lhe granjeado o apelido de Boa Peçonha. Não obstante, no último dia de Tanya, a equipe foi obrigada a se reunir na sala de reuniões para o bota-fora de praxe ― copos descartáveis, um vinho branco morno que poderia ser usado como removedor de tinta, uma bandeja com um leque medíocre de biscoitos salgados e o boato ― jamais concretizado ― de que os aperitivos de salsicha já estavam a caminho.  
Quando todos já estavam no terceiro copo de vinho e, por esse motivo, podia-se confiar que demonstrariam um pouco de entusiasmo, alguém pediu silêncio e Aro Hollingsworth fez seu clássico discurso, agradecendo a Tanya por tudo e desejando-lhe muitas felicidades. Todos concordaram que ele se saiu maravilhosamente bem. Principalmente porque conseguiu acertar o nome dela. Da última vez que alguém fora embora, ele fizera um discurso lacrimogêneo de vinte minutos louvando os talentos sem igual e a contribuição dada por uma certa Heather, enquanto Fiona, a homenageada, assistia, morta de vergonha.

Então chegou a hora de dar a Tanya o vale de vinte libras em compras na Marks & Spencer e um grande cartão com o desenho de um hipopótamo e as palavras "Que pena que você vai embora!". Ally Benn, a redatora-chefe da _Femme_, escolhera o presente de despedida com todo o cuidado. Quebrara a cabeça imaginando o que Tanya mais odiaria e, por fim, concluíra que nada lhe daria maior desgosto do que o vale da Marks & Spencer. (Ally Benn calçava trinta e oito certinho.)  
― Um brinde a Tanya! ― concluiu Aro. A essa altura todo mundo já estava bêbado e agitado, de modo que ergueram seus copos de plástico, entornando vinho e lascas de cortiça nas roupas e, às risadinhas e cotoveladas, berraram: "A Tanya!"  
Tanya só se demorou estritamente o necessário. Há muito andava ansiosa por esse bota-fora, mas sempre pensara que sairia por cima, já com o pé em Nova York. E não escorraçada para uma revista que era a versão jornalística da Sibéria. Era um pesadelo completo.  
― Preciso ir ― disse ela às aproximadamente doze mulheres com quem trabalhara durante os últimos dois anos. ― Tenho que terminar de fazer as malas.  
― Claro, claro ― concordaram, numa algaravia bêbada de votos de felicidades: ― Bom, boa sorte, divirta-se, aproveite a Irlanda, se cuide, não vá trabalhar demais...  
Assim que Tanya chegou à porta, Ally gritou:  
― Vamos sentir sua falta...  
Tanya assentiu, séria, e fechou a porta.  
― ...no dia de São Nunca! ― Ally não perdia uma. ― Sobrou vinho?  
Ficaram até a última gota de vinho ser bebida e a última migalha de biscoito limpa da bandeja com um dedo lambido, e então voltaram-se umas para as outras e perguntaram, num tom perigosamente animado: "E agora?"  
Despencaram-se em peso para o Soho, invadindo os bares e bebendo tequila, a típica farra das executivas nas noites de sexta. A pequena Sharif Muntaz (editora assistente de variedades) perdeu-se do grupo e voltou para casa graças à ajuda de um bom homem, com quem se casou nove meses depois.

Jeanie Geoffrey (editora assistente de moda) ganhou uma garrafa de champanhe de um homem que declarou que ela era "uma deusa". A bolsa de Gabbi Henderson (saúde e beleza) foi roubada. E Ally Benn (recém-nomeada diretora) subiu numa mesa num dos bares mais animados de Wardour Street e dançou feito uma louca até despencar e sofrer fraturas múltiplas no pé direito.  
Em suma, uma grande noite.


End file.
